Problem: Express $0.2826$ as a fraction.
Solution: $0.2826$ can be represented as follows. $ = 0 + \dfrac{2}{10} + \dfrac{8}{100} + \dfrac{2}{1000} + \dfrac{6}{10000} $ $= \dfrac{2826}{10000}$